


I Am Known As The Soldier

by bluegeekEM



Series: Promptober 2020 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Filk, Gen, Memory Alteration, Repressed Memories, Song: Once Upon a December (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM
Summary: A Bucky Barnes/Winter Solider filk to the tune of "Once Upon A December" from Anastasia.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: Promptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950826
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I Am Known As The Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Look who's on time (and sadly without starbucks) today? For Promptober day four, and take two of the prompt "try something new," I give you... My first filk!

Metal arm, painted star  
All the fear I inspire  
Try to run, you won’t get far  
I am known as the Soldier

A shield comes hurtling at my back  
Able to withstand my attack  
Then he says he won’t fight me  
But who the hell is Bucky?

Hydra descends in a swarm  
Servos whirl in my metal arm  
Voltage dances painfully  
And wipes my memory

Far away, long ago  
Memories I can’t conjure  
There’s a name, I used to know  
He was once my anchor

Hydra descends in a swarm  
Servos whirl in my metal arm  
Voltage dances painfully  
Across my memory

Far away, long ago  
Growing dim as an ember  
There’s no hope, they have control  
They’ll never let me remember

Regardless what the mission says  
I’m only known as the Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Mousek for your help and reassurance with my first attempt at filk!
> 
> I still need ideas, so if you would like to throw a few prompts my way, please feel free to leave them here or over on twitter: @BluegeekEm


End file.
